Rejection
by dancefan93
Summary: Emma almost yells something that could destroy the already broken relationship between her and David. Don't know if I should continue or let it be. Let me know.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place after Emma finds out David threatened Hook and told him to stay away from her.**

Emma storms past Charming telling him they had to talk. Snow looks at Charming.

"She sounds like me when I found out the sword was fake, those the exact words I used." Charming nods and goes to follow his daughter. He finds her and she's leaning against a tree.

"What's this about?"

"Stop inferring in my personal life! Hook told me that he was told to stay away from me. I know Mary Margret wouldn't do that, neither would Regina, and Hook sure as hell wouldn't tell himself to stay away from me so that only leaves you!"

"I'm only looking out for you. Hook is a pirate, they aren't exactly known for being kind."

"He offered his ship to help find Henry, he could've left with the last bean and saved himself but he came back, he's been nothing but a gentleman to me and everyone here! Stop trying to control my life."

"I'm not trying to control your life Emma. I'm trying to keep you safe." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, don't you get it? I'm almost thirty years old, I don't need anyone to protect me or keep me safe. I've doing it on my own my whole life! Stop trying to do my job, you're not my-" Emma stopped midsentence realizing she almost said she yelled at all of her foster fathers. She saw David's head fall and nod. "David, I,"

"No, you're right. I'm not your father. I never was. I didn't raise you, I didn't protect you when you needed it, I just shoved you in that wardrobe and sent you to world I knew nothing about, _hoping _you would survive it. So, you're right. I'm not father. I don't deserve that title."

"No, David, I was out of line."

"No, you were right. You're almost thirty years old. You don't need anyone to take care of you. You don't have to think of me as your father, but think of Snow as your mother. After all, she's the one that actually did something for you. She gave you life." David turned and walked away. Emma watched her father walk away. She felt the unfamiliar sting of tears at the sight of yet another father walking away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma thought for a long time before going back to the camp. She knew she should apologize to David; she was after all way out of line. She had just hurt the one man that actually wanted to be her father. She saw David sitting next to Mary Margret and sighed. She sat down on a long across from him and she felt the still unfamiliar sting of tears in her eyes. How would she even go about doing this? She's never apologized for something before.

"David, I'm so sorry. I had no right to say any of those things I said and I had absolutely no right to say you weren't my father. I just started rattling off all the things I used to say to my foster fathers who thought that because I was in their house they could dictate everything I did. I didn't mean any of anything and everything I said to you. You are my father, no, you're my dad. Anyone can be a father; it takes a special kind of person, a special kind of "Prince Charming" to be a dad. I'm really so sorry for everything. I just hope that someday you can find it in your big heart to forgive me." David got up and went over to her. Without even stopping, he engulfed her in his strong arms.

"I don't need a day. I don't even need a minute to forgive you. You're my daughter and no amount of words can ever change that. I'll always forgive you. I love you Emma, even though you don't want me to."

"It's not that I don't want you guys to love me, it's that, I'm not used to being loved. I'm not used to being someone's daughter." Emma said letting go of David.

"And we're not used to being parents. We can learn together Emma." Emma smiled.

"I'd like that." As soon as the words left her mouth, David grabbed his side with a grimace and fell to the ground. "David, David." Emma dropped to her knees and Snow dropped down next to her.

"Charming, Charming! Wake up!" Emma watched as her mother desperately tried to wake her father up. She felt his forehead and found he was burning up and sweating. She saw his hand was still on his side. She gently moved it and rolled up his shirt. She gasped and covered her mouth when she saw the slash and the evil grey vines growing on his side.

"Dad, what's happened to you?"

**A.N.: Okay, I know I just took this in a whole different direction. Trust me, I have a plan. I didn't just put that in there because there was nothing else better to do with my time. Trust me, there is a plan in motion.**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma sighed and gently put the shirt back in place. Snow looked at Emma with concern in her eyes.

"We have to do something."

"There's nothing you can do." Emma and Snow turned and saw Hook standing behind them with a guilty look on his face. Emma stood up.

"What do you mean there's nothing we can do? What is that?"

"The Dreamshade poison. He got it from our fight with Pan." Emma looked back at her father.

"Wait, you knew this?" Hook just looked at her. "You knew! You knew and you didn't tell anyone? Didn't tell me?"

"The prince made me swear not to tell you either of you. He didn't want you to worry." Emma grabbed Hook by the lapels of his jacket and pulls him to her.

"He's my father and Mom's husband, you didn't think that made the deal null and void?! We deserve to know if the man we both love is going to die."

"We were planning on Tinkerbell having some pixie dust left over but when that plan fell through, we were stuck."

"There's nothing else we can do?" Hook shook his head. Emma's eye balls were literally drowning in the tears she tried to keep at bay. "How long does he have?"

"Days, weeks, but he won't leave this island alive." Emma stared into his eyes praying with everything she had that he was lying. Unfortunately, she found no such sign.

"So that's it? My father's going to die and there's nothing I can do?" Hook brought his hand up to her arm and started to rub it in a comforting matter.

"I'm sorry Emma." The damns behind Emma's eyes broke and all the tears came rushing out. Without giving any warning, she threw herself at Hook, wrapping her arms around his torso, and burying her face in his chest. He put his hand on the back of her head and wrapped the other arm around her body. Snow looked at her husband and ran a hand over his cheek.

"You're not allowed to die, do you understand me? I hope you're listening Charming, you're not allowed to die." She leaned down and gently kissed him.

"No, I refuse to believe that! There has to be some way to save him." Emma said pushing away from Killian. "Regina, is there anything you can do?"

"There is no antidote for Dreamshade. It's part of Neverland."

"There has to be a way!" Everyone was shocked to find Emma this way. Emma was shocked herself for she had never been so scared in her entire life.

"There is one way." Emma turned her head to Killian. "There's a waterfall and the magic of the water can cure any ill meant. There is a catch, since the water is part of Neverland, whoever drinks the water can never leave Neverland or they die."

"Well than that's not an option."

"Emma-"

"I'm not leaving Dad here with Pan!" Snow didn't show it but it melted her heart to hear her daughter call her husband 'Dad' even if it was because he was dying. Emma looked at her parents and couldn't feel as if she owed them. Her son was the reason that they were in Neverland after all. "Alright, where is this magic water?"

"About half a day's hike, Dead Man's Peak."

"Let's go." Emma said as she grabbed her sword. She knelt down and looked at Charming. "Don't you give up. I'm getting that water and I'm bringing it back to you. I just got you back, I'm not losing you yet." She gently kissed his forehead and hugged her mother. "I'll be back." Emma and Hook started the long walk to Dead Man's Peak to save David.


End file.
